


The Cheerleader and His Footballer

by Hail_the_gay (orphan_account)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cheerleader Connor, Cheerleader Zoe, Cheerleader/Footballer Au, Footballer Evan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hail_the_gay
Summary: Cheerleader/ Footballer AU





	The Cheerleader and His Footballer

“Marissa, I need you to be a stronger base to catch Heather please!”

“Zoe, you keep twisting your flip and you need to make it sharper!”

“Alexia, stop worrying about falling, worry about what it looks like”

“Christy, wear spandex, I can see your underwear!”

“Cole, I may have more respect for you, being the only other guy on the team, but you need to stop slacking, just cause you think I love you more does not mean Riley isn't way better.”

Connor moved down the line, telling each and every cheerleader what changes they needed to make. You see, he was the cheer captain. Had been for two years and he intended on making the cheer team as good as possible. The bases had been wobbly his Freshman year, the flyers had been too loose his Sophmore and when he saw captain on the roster next to his name his Junior year, he knew what changes he would make. The only thing distracting him? Evan Hansen, the smallest and cutest and smartest guy on the football team. The next smartest was Ram Sweeney. That's saying something. Connor cared deeply for Evan and Zoe had been trying to set them up for years. After practice, Evan came over to the cheerleaders and Flora started talking with him. Zoe grabbed Evan from Flora and pushed him over to Connor, who was packing up his duffle. 

“Talk.” Zoe said before running away, a giggling mess.

“Does she still not know?” Evan asked

“No, and I intend to keep it that way, she keeps making a fool out of herself and I love it.”

Evan laughed and the two started walking towards Evans car, where his duffle was. 

The next week Evan was off his game. He couldn't stop thinking about Connor, causing him to miss the catch and throw flimsily. The coach finally pulled him aside and gave him a talk 

“Son, you're having trouble throwing straight, is something going on?”

“Sir, I'm having trouble being straight.”

“What?”

“I LOVE YOU BABY!” Evan yelled over his shoulder to Connor

“I LOVE YOU TOO! Now, Vannessa, about that hold” Connor screamed back

Evan pointed over his shoulder, “That,”

“Throw the damn ball son”

Zoe just screamed out of frustration and deliberately kicked Connor in the face during one of their routines.


End file.
